An access point, a base station, an evolved node B (eNB), a gNB, or a similar component may transmit reference signals for use by a user equipment (UE), a mobile station, or a similar component. The UE may analyze the reference signals to determine if the UE should be handed over from the access point currently serving the UE to the target access point that transmitted the reference signals. Alternatively, the UE may report its detection of the reference signals to the serving access point, which may then make a similar determination of whether the UE should be handed over to a target access point.